Just the way you areKakaAnko
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Kakashi esta perdidamente enamorado de su kunoichi pelimorada, y cada cosa se ve expresada en esta cancion, ya que el ama la su forma de ser Songfic Bruno Mars


KakaAnko just the way you are- bruno mars [songfic]

El peliplateado shinobi comienza a despertar ya que su sueño es interrumpido por unos molestos rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, se refriega los ojos intentando despertar mejor, mira a su lado pero no ve a nadie, estaba cubierto solo por una sabana y completamente desnudo, toma su pantalón que estaba tirado a un lado de la cama y se lo pone para salir en busca de la kunoichi, comenzo a caminar por el departamento hasta que la encontro sus ojos podian ver a una pelimorada chica en la cocina vestida con un short y la polera de el, se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo, la chica se sobresalto al sentir los brazos del ninja copia abrazandola.

-buenos dias kakashi- dijo la kunoichi dandose vuelta y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del shinobi –buenos dias anko ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el ninja a anko acercandose a su rostro y con su mano tocando su cabello que lo llevaba suelto, sin despegarle la mirada de sus cautivadores ojos –nada solo buscaba cosas para hacerte un desayuno –le dijo la kunoichi -el desayuno puede esperar- dijo abrazandola y levantandola despegando los pies de anko del suelo –baka no me tomes en brazos solo llevo puesto esta polera tuya- le regaño al shinobi quien le habia desordenado las ropas –no me importa aun asi te ves hermosa- dijo el shinobi acercándose y dandole un beso.

Oh sus ojos, sus ojos,

Han parecer que las estrellas no brillan

Su pelo, su pelo

Esta perfecto sin que ella haga nada

Es preciosa y se lo digo todos los dias

-mentiroso- le gruño la kunoichi y el solo le sonrio –jamas te mentiria- dijo dandole otro beso –eres perfecta para mi y no te cambiaria nada- dijo levantando el menton de la chica y besando sus labios con mas intensidad

Si, lo se, lo se

Cuando le hago algun cumplido no me cree

Y es muy, muy triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo

Pero cada vez que me pregunta ¿Cómo me ves?

Le digo: cuando veo tu cara

No cambiaria ni una sola cosa

Por que eres increible

Tal y como eres

cuando se separaron ella solo le sonrio, esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba, esa sonrisa unica, solo de ella.

Y cuando sonries el mundo entero se detiene

Y se queda mirando un rato

Por que chica, eres increible,

Tal y como eres

El ninja le sonrio y comenzo a darles pequeños y cortos besos a la kunoichi en sus labios bajando hasta su cuello, besos que le provocaron cosquillas haciendola reir, intento taparse la boca ya que no le gustaba su risa pero el le sostuvo las muñecas ya que a el le gustaba..

Sus labios, sus labios,

Podria besarlos todo el dia si ella me dejara

Su risa, su risa,

Ella la detesta pero yo creo que es sexy

Es preciosa y se lo digo todos los dias

-aun asi no se por que te gusto, eres hermoso podrias tener a cualquier mujer, mas bella, mas- no pudo terminar ya que el ninja copia la habia interrupiendo diciendo- eres perfecta, tus ojos, tu cabellos, tu cuerpo, tu risa, todo en ti es perfecto no quiero a otra mujer ni que tu cambies, solo quiero que seas tu, es a ti a quien amo – dijo atrayendola hacia el y aprisionandola entre sus brazos –te amo pervertido- dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas y le daba un dulce beso.

Oh ya sabes, ya sabes

Que nunca te pediria que cambiases

Si la perfeccion es lo que estas buscando

Entonces quedate tal como eres

Asi que no te molestes en preguntar

Se esta bien, sabes que digo:

Cuando veo tu cara

No cambiaria ni una sola cosa

Por que eres increible

Tal y como eres

Y cuando sonries el mundo entero se detiene

Y se queda mirando un rato

Por que chica, eres increible,

Tal y como eres

Tal y como eres

chica, eres increible,

Tal y como eres

Cuando veo tu cara

No cambiaria ni una sola cosa

Por que eres increible

Tal y como eres

Y cuando sonries el mundo entero se detiene

Y se queda mirando un rato

Por que chica, eres increible,

Tal y como eres


End file.
